Jealous
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Sena aneh, selalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri.Terus, terus,terkadang ketawa sendiri. Ada apa sih? Begitu tahu, Hiruma jealous penuh mati/Hepi HiruSena Day/#telatwoy


Eyeshield 21: bukan punya saia lah

Jealous: Fic gaje punya saia

Warning: **GAJE**, abal, **OOC**, pendek, aneh, **BL**. Don't like? Don't Read! /Hepi HiruSena Day#telatwoy

* * *

Menurut Hiruma, ada yang aneh dari Sena, mahluk ter –ehem- spesialnya.

Akhir-akhir ini Sena aneh, selalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Senyum Sena angat nyaman dipandang meskipun memakai sebelah mata. Membuat Hiruma memotret fotonya lalu dijadiin foto profil di _fesbuk_. Kalau tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena kegantengan Hiruma karena Sena sering memandangi Hiruma _sih_ enggak apa-apa. Malah yang bersangkutan senangnya bukan main karena merasa lebih ganteng dari Irfan Bachdim. Tapi Sena tersenyum sendiri bukan karena Hiruma. Kasihan deh, Hiruma ke_ge_-_er_an sih.

Terus, terus, Sena kalau lagi sendirian, terkadang ketawa sendiri. Memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang putih bersih hasil cucian dari odol _Pepsodent_. Hiruma _sih_ enak-enak saja memandang Sena kalau lagi begitu. Malah menikmati Sena seperti itu karena enak dipandang oleh matanya. Tapi apa yang membuatnya terkikik begitu? Bukan kecanggungan Hiruma saat ber –ehem- kencan dengan dia kan? Wah, jangan. Hiruma bisa mati karena malu. Oke, lebay. Hiruma masih bisa jaga imej.

Terusnya lagi, terkadang Sena _blush-blush_ enggak jelas tanpa pilih-pilih tempat. Kalau dia seperti itu karena godaan Hiruma (kebanyakan ejekan) malah membuat Hiruma kesenangan karena mukanya sangat menggelikan. Tapi… Sekali lagi, itu bukan karena Hiruma.

Nah. Lalu, sama siapa? Hiruma sendiri sedang mencari tahu.

Tidak sulit untuk menelusuri kehidupan pribadi Sena. _Toh_ Hiruma adalah orang terdekatnya. Tapi yang sulitnya, apa sih yang membuat Sena akhir-akhir ini seperti itu? Orang tuanya? Anggota tim-nya? (Hiruma menurigai Juumonji) atau yang yang lainnya? Yang lainnya itu apa? Hiruma enggak tahu. Author juga enggak tahu.

Hiruma merasa idiot dalam hal ini. Saat dia berhadapan dengan musuh atau Godzilla sekalipun Hiruma masih bisa berpikir licik dan setan. Tapi saat berhadapan dengan si pemilik mata karamel padahal Hiruma belum pernah makan karamel rasanya kepintarannya diambil sama virus pilek langganan Hiruma setiap bulan. Ya ampun… Apa sih yang membuat Sena begitu? Hiruma penasaran penuh mati. 'Setengah mati' kata-katanya sudah pasaran _euy_. Makanya, penuh mati saja.

Dan Hiruma mengetahui setengah dari keanehan Sena: Rambut liar sialan!

**.

* * *

**

**.**

Hiruma yakin sekali. Yakin serasa mengisi jawaban 1+1 adalah 11. Benar, si rambut liar sialan alias Yamato sering mengajak dia _chat_ di YM! Setelah Hiruma menyadap _history chat_ Sena. Dan saat Sena ber-chat (bukan mengecat) ria ia menunjukkan keanehan-keanehan yang Hiruma lihat: Senyum-senyum, ketawa mendadak, dan bersemu merah alias _blushing_.

Oh yeah, dalam sekejab, Hiruma cemburu! Yeah! Author senang! Pembaca senang!

Dan sikap-sikap Hiruma kepada Sena jadi sedikit berubah. Hiruma mengintrogasi Sena setiap waktu. Sering sama siapa kau menelepon? Sering sama siapa kau _tweet-_tan? Sering sama siapa kau ganti baju tidak akan ditanyakan Hiruma. Sena yang perlahan-lahan tahu perubahan sikap Hiruma akhir-akhir ini akhirnya buka mulut. Awas Sena, lalat mau masuk.

"Youichi, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sena sampil _copy-paste_ judul lagu. Uhuy, berani manggil Hiruma jadi Youichi. Author senang! Pembaca senang! HiruSena Lovers senang!

"Denganmu ada apa?" balas Hiruma tanpa menjiplak kalimat lagu apa-pun.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Youichi?"

Hiruma mulai meletakkan tangannya di pinggang, "Kau menduakan aku kan?"

Duh, Hiruma. Berpikir _deh_. Mustahil Sena men_dua_kanmu. Kamu jadi dua bagian? Dipotong _dong_.

"Tidak Youichi… Aku tidak seperti itu…" Jawab Sena pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ada apa kau dengan si rambut liar sialan?" hardik Hiruma pelan. Kalau keras, seperti sinetron.

"Yamato maksudmu?" Tanya Sena. _Yaiyalah Yamato._ Batin Hiruma dalam hati. "Kami hanya berteman kok." Jelas Sena.

"Berteman? Teman tapi mesra?" O yeah, Hiruma akhirnya menjiplak judul lagu juga.

"Iya kok, benar." Jawab Sena menunjukkan pembelaan. "Kami memang sering chat, sering _telpon-telponan_. Itu semata-mata karena Yamato mau _pedekate_ sama Kak Mamori."

"Terus, kenapa kau bersikap aneh saat bernelepon dengan rambut liar sialan?" Tanya Hiruma masih enggak percaya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu, tersenyum sendiri, tertawa sendiri, terkadang merona. Itu apa?" Tanya Hiruma.

"Itu kan wajar kalau kau jadi tempat curhat orang yang lagi sedang kasmaran." Jawab Sena polos dan logis. Betul Sena!

"Tapi kau bersikap aneh bukan hanya sedang ber-chat dengan rambut liar saja! Saat bersamaku, saat kita menghabiskan waktu berdua (jangan berpikiran macam-macam) kau selalu saja begitu!"

"Oh…" jawab Sena ber-oh ria. "Aku hanya teringat…"

"Teringat? Dengan apa?"

"Video _plesetan_ Sm*sh."

"…"

"Kak Hiruma?"

"…"

"Tes, tes. Halooo… _Testing, testing_…"

"**HAH?**" kejut Hiruma disetrum petir. "Itu saja?"

Sena mengangguk. "Iya Youichi. Coba _deh_ kamu lihat videonya. Kocak sekali. Yang memerankan _sok_ cakep dan ganteng, serta lain-lain. Pokoknya, membuatku tidak bisa melupakan mereka dengan waktu singkat. Ha! Ha!" jawab Sena sambil tertawa lagi. Memperlihatkan gigi-gigi yang tersusun rapi. Membuat hati Hiruma yang sebelumnya terbakar api cemburu menjadi sejuk dengan permen mint merek Mentos.

Hiruma hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian ia meraih kepala Sena dan mencium keningnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending with gaje

* * *

**

AN: gimana? Aneh? Abal? Campur aduk pake batagor? Emang =="

Maaf ya fic-nya gini. Saia tepar deh bikin banyak agenda bulan ini DX. Maaf ya band Sm*sh dan pihak yang membuat videonya U.U sumpah, alasan kenapa Sena gaje begitu saia punya idenya cuman itu lol #ditimpuk Sm*sh

Review o.O


End file.
